


Goodbye to a World

by Xytiiko



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, tw for an unreliable author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xytiiko/pseuds/Xytiiko
Summary: well guess whos starting another project that they wont finishwelcome to a looooooong project where i stick a ton of different characters and fandoms into a post-apocalyptic/ apocalypse setting.also each chapter is based on the lyrics to 'goodbye to a world'
Kudos: 1





	Goodbye to a World

me procrastinating on my exams and assignments in favor of writing:

alright so just to clarify, no most of it wont be in lowercase. yes i'll take some requests for the next fandom when i get writers block. 

probably gonna be pushed to the back burner with regards to updates, bc right now i have my sancirc headcanons to write up, the mcyt dragon au, DEISY, hc x dsmp, and several others stored in drafts that are unfinished. 

as each chapter goes on, i'll add tags. 

uhhhhh i guess thats all there is to say?

oh also the chapters will be a tad longer than my other works (because we all know im unreliable with a big word count)


End file.
